Faiblesse
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Et si, pour une fois, ils décidaient de s'écouter. Mon premier One-shot. Roy X Riza


**Faiblesse**

Riza l'observait à la dérobée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer. C'était trop dangereux, pour tous les deux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau. Ses cheveux noir de jais, ses yeux couleur onyx, son visage doux et ferme à la fois. Oh ce visage, comme elle aimerait pouvoir l'embrasser, le caresser, mais il était hors de portée, hors de sa portée. Elle détourna le regard en soupirant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être désespérante parfois. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses rapports plutôt que sur son supérieur, cela se révèlerait beaucoup plus productif si elle y parvenait réellement. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à fixer son attention sur la paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Le savoir là, dans cette pièce, seul avec elle, suffisait à la distraire. Ca et les bras qui entouraient désormais sa taille.

Une minute, des bras entouraient sa taille!

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, obligeant Roy à relâcher son étreinte. Elle le fixa, bouche-bée. Elle ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu s'approcher. Comment avait-elle pu manquer son déplacement? Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reprendre, elle se laissait distraire trop facilement.

Roy était toujours debout face à elle. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il la connaissait, et l'observait, depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître ses moments de rêveries, de faiblesse comme elle les nommait. D'ordinaire, il se contrôlait, parvenant à rester éloigné, mais pas cette fois-ci. La vulnérabilité qui transpirait d'elle l'avait poussé à agir. Le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras s'était fait trop pressant, trop urgent pour qu'il puisse se contrôler. Alors il avait cédé, de bonne grâce. Il s'était approché silencieusement. Ses bras, comme s'ils agissaient de leur propre volonté, avaient encerclé la taille de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas réagi immédiatement, trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour noter ce nouveau contact. Puis, elle avait pris conscience de la situation et s'était soudainement retournée. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'avait lâchée, à contre-cœur, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Riza était paralysée. Que devait-elle faire? Qu'avait-elle le droit de faire? Si elle s'écoutait, elle délaisserait son fauteuil pour la chaleur de ses bras. Si elle écoutait vraiment son cœur, elle relèverait la tête pour que leurs lèvres se scellent en un baiser. Oh combien elle le désirait ce baiser! Mais il ne lui était pas autorisé. Réalisant à quel point leur situation pouvait devenir dangereuse, elle fit pivoter son siège afin de lui tourner le dos lui. Il fallait qu'elle le soustrait à sa vue si elle voulait garder le contrôle.

- Lieutenant, murmura-t-il doucement, retournez-vous.

Elle ne s'exécuta pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop risqué. Il ne perdrait pas son poste et avec lui ses chances de réaliser son rêve par sa faute.

- Riza, dit-il un peu plus fort, retourne-toi, s'il-te-plait.

La pointe de détresse dans sa voix lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi devait-il l'appeler par son prénom, et la tutoyer en plus! Il rendait les choses plus difficiles que nécessaire.

- Colonel, commença-t-elle dans l'espoir de le raisonner, je...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. D'un geste rapide il tourna son siège et fondit sur ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide, hésitant. Riza n'osait pas lui répondre jusqu'à ce qu'il place une main derrière son cou, l'autre sur sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui pour approfondir leur échange. Ce fut le déclic. Riza ne pouvait plus se retenir. Au diable les convenances! Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Roy et lui rendit – enfin – son baiser. Il soupira de contentement. Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps.

Ils n'aimaient pas les moments de faiblesse, ni l'un ni l'autre, pourtant aucun d'eux ne regretta jamais celui-ci.

* * *

Et bien voilà, premier one-shot terminé. C'est un peu court c'est vrai, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même =) C'était mon premier essai Roy X Riza.

J'accepte toutes les critiques, même les négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives.

Merci d'avoir lu =D


End file.
